One known engine configuration is a spark-ignited, direct-injection (SIDI) engine wherein a fuel injector directly injects fuel into a combustion chamber in close proximity to a spark plug. Known SIDI systems include a spark-ignition, direct-injection, spray-guided engine employing a fuel injector operative at a fuel-rail pressure in the range of 10-20 MPa and adapted to directly inject fuel into a combustion chamber. The engine utilizes optimized high-squish bowled pistons, and variable swirl valve control.
Known injectors used in a spray guided SIDI engine comprise either a multi-hole injector or a piezoelectric hollow-cone injector. In such known types of injectors, injected fuel mass is distributed along the outer edge of a conical spray pattern. As a consequence, little fuel remains around the spark plug, limiting ignition stability and combustion performance. Fuel injected from known multi-hole injectors penetrate deeply into the combustion chamber due to reduced contact area with the surrounding air, especially at heavy loads. Furthermore, fuel injection can be affected by conditions related to fuel temperature, cylinder pressure, and other conditions.